Squirm
by Gomes
Summary: “See if I can make you squirm.”


Title: Squirm  
Author: Gomes  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Giles/Jenny  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: The Dark Age  
Warning: Mild sexual themes  
Summary: "See if I can make you squirm."  
Disclaimer: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.  
Notes: For Annie. BFF extraordinaire.

It was her final words that made him snap - something about the idea of her wanting to stay in and ultimate meaning behind as well as her constant teasing, which was annoying and yet painfully arousing at the same time but something inside Giles exploded, forcing the often repressed Ripper tendencies to bubble through.

He braced himself against the wall, looking down at the floor as a myriad of images swam through his mind, the intensity and clarity of the lustful pictures causing him to blush.

"Rupert? You okay…you look a little flushed."

He closed his eyes, almost painfully, hating that she had this much control over him. Swallowing hard, he made a decision, consequences be damned.

"Yes, well n-no, actually." He let out a shaky breath, as he swayed slightly. "Little lightheaded," he murmured, his self-conscious breathy laugh whispering its way out.

He felt her grip his bicep, her arm twined around his, her hand firmly on the muscle. "We have a few before classes start. Why don't you come sit down."

He nodded, allowing himself to be guided into her classroom.

He observed her from the corner of his eye as she turned her body slightly, her free hand grasping the door handle and pulling it shut behind them, all the while still supporting his weight.

Pressing his lips together, he counted to three and in one swift movement, he twisted his body and pressed her roughly against the now-closed classroom door.

He breathed a smile as he heard her startled moan, a dash of fear crossing her eyes before something more powerful overtook the warm browns. Those delightfully sinful eyes darkening as one hand crept up her body to grasp both wrists, keeping them pinned above her head.

His right hand trailed down her body, fingers skimming the side of her breast as he took in the soft material of her white sweater before finding enjoying comfort with the sheer texture of her skirt.

"Tonight," he breathed, leaning closer until his lips barely grazed her own. He waited until she began to respond and quickly pulled away, placing wet kisses along her jaw and to the side of her neck.

"Rupert -"

"Ah," his husked voice stopped her from speaking further as he brought his hand to cup her face. His thumb strayed, stroking her cheek before gliding it to her full lips. Full lips he was dying to kiss properly - with no bells or chatter to disturb him. He traced the contour of her lips before settling in the middle, applying just the right amount of pressure to part them. His lips quirked slightly as she responded on her own, opening up her mouth and taking the tip of his thumb between her lips. He breathed aloud as he felt her tongue swirl against the pad, knowing that his control over the situation was slowly ebbing away.

He dipped his head slightly, watching her through his lashes as he shifted his body, slipping his leg between hers, his knee pressing up against her core.

He grinned wicked, knowing that her attempt to control her gasp had failed, a reactionary mixture from both the boldness of his actions and the state of his arousal pressing up against her. He didn't care: he wanted her to feel what she did to him, just as he wanted to feel her response.

His left hand continued to hold her lightly by the wrist, glad she hadn't fought his unchallenging hold. His right hand rested on her waist before skimming down her thigh, all the way to the top of her knee. He pinched the fabric between his thumb and index, drawing it up until he bunched the material at her waist, slipping it into the elastic band of her skirt.

He brought his hand down again, cupping her firm thigh muscle before sliding back, gripping her leg and forcing her to lift it, until it rested against his hip. He leaned into her further, both suppressing a moan as they pressed further into each other.

"I'd take you now, if I could. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a couple of days." His lips were back against her neck, feeling her pulse beat wildly as he nipped the tender flesh. He trailed his lips up to the sensitive spot behind her ear, kissing her softly. "Tonight." He reminded her.

"T-tonight."

He grinned against her cheek, listening to the quiver of her voice. He threaded his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her hard. He dropped her hands and they automatically came to rest on his shoulders as his left hand held her face, allowing him better access to her mouth. He tilted her head to the side, angling her as he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, sucking her lower lip before pulling away abruptly.

He kept is hands on her, both cupping her face as he stared into her eyes, which remained closed as she hummed softly. He brought his hands to her waist, slowly untucking her skirt and letting the material fall back as she slowly slid her leg down his.

"Rupert, I -"

Her voice was interrupted as the door handle turned, opening up to loud and distracted chatter. His years of training had granted him _some_ form of proper reflex and he grabbed her before they tumbled out, pulling her into the classroom and stepping away from her with an almost rehearsed grace. He smoothly produced a diskette that he had casually swiped, seconds ago, from her desk.

"Well Miss Calendar, I take it you won't be leaving your um, your…" He cringed slightly, not knowing what to call the blasted piece in his hand, instead opting to wave it in front of her.

"Um, diskette. Yes, my diskette. That I forgot."

They both stared at each other, grimacing at the inanity of their discussion. They casually glanced at the students filing in, all of whom were steadily ignoring them.

"Right," he cleared his throat. "Good day, Miss Calendar."

"Mister Giles."

He smiled, allowing her to walk him out the door.

"That was a dirty trick, Rupert." But there was a smile in her voice.

He lowered his head, loving the way her skin still colored, happy that it was her turn to be flustered this time. "Revenge tastes quite delicious, actually," he mused smugly. Licking his lips unconsciously, he glanced at her again, not being able to hide the love and excitement in his eyes. "I'm assuming you're in the same category, yes?"

He smiled as he watched her walk back in her classroom, though with a slightly nervous and aroused air. He paused for a moment before taking a step back into the class, leaning against the door and interrupting her just as she was about to speak.

"Oh and Miss Calendar, I do believe the old adage goes something along the lines of '_made you squirm'?"_


End file.
